Lokomo
The Lokomos are a race from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Anjean, Byrne, Gage, Steem, Carben, Embrose, and Rael are members of this mysterious race, all of whom are sages who reside within the five realms of New Hyrule as well as the Tower of Spirits. Link must play a duet with all of the sages in order to restore the Spirit Tracks. They were originally sent by the Spirits to Hyrule to continue their work of watching over the land for them, and as such, they are considered the guardians of the five realms. Although they are considered the guardians of the five realms, they can sometimes be careless in their duties (an example being how Carben left the sanctuary to visit some birds despite the grave situation at the time). Biology and Zelda]] Some physical characteristics of the Lokomos include long ears, much like the Hylians, and thin, sharp noses. The Lokomos appear to have legs that are very short in proportion to their bodies. This may be a result of the overall style of graphics in the game; however, the short legs seem even more pronounced in the Lokomos than in characters of other races. This may also be due to the Lokomos' habit of moving by using wheeled machines instead of walking. Notably, Byrne stands as tall as an adult Hylian, and is never seen using one of these wheeled devices. Most likely, the Lokomos received their powers directly from the Spirits of Good. Along with having a rather long lifespan compared to normal humans, they have a variety of magical powers. Anjean's abilities appear to be especially potent, as she is able to teleport Link and Zelda throughout the Tower of Spirits. While it is unknown what type of fighting skills Lokomos typically have, Byrne is certainly a fearsome combatant, with his inhuman strength and clawed gauntlet. Anjean also demonstrates some fighting ability, as she is able to hold her own against Byrne, who was previously her apprentice. Etymology "Lokomo" is likely derived from "locomotive", the head of a train. This seems likely as the game revolves around railroad travel. Also, all of the Lokomo featured in the game have names that sound similar to words relating to steam-powered, coal-burning locomotives: Anjean (engine), Byrne (burn), Gage (gauge), Steem (steam), Carben (carbon), Embrose (embers) and Rael (rail). Theory It is possible that the Lokomos are further reincarnations of the Seven Sages or Ancient Sages since there are seven of them in total at the time of their return to the heavens. This is further supported by Anjean when she states that Byrne would be reborn years later, supporting reincarnation of the spirit. Also, during their ascent, their spiritual colors are the same as those of the sages. The elements the Lokomos seem to represent are generally the same as the elements of the Seven Sages (even Byrne may represent the element of Shadow), although Steem's element of Ice does not correspond with the theme of the Seven Sages. es:Trenebundo pt-br:Lokomo Category:Lokomos Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races Category:Sages